


All Cats are Black by Night

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Raiders Series [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The retired Captain of the Royal Guard is payed a nightly visit by an Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cats are Black by Night

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Raiders of the Lost Temple? That story about three guys fighting gods and saving worlds and stuff? Yeah, I needed some a/o BellDom pr0nz. Because it’s still not easy enough to find, I had to write it myself, didn’t I?
> 
> This is set a few years after the main story.

Dominic had just fallen into bed after a day of hard work. He had managed to plough the whole east field and now felt his success in every bone and muscle of his body.

He sighed and stretched, raising his arms to rest above his head and stroking over an end of his antlers. He sighed again for an altogether different reason.

Dominic closed his eyes and moved one of his hands down and into his trousers. The hand above his head shifted further towards the antlers. Dominic stroked along one end of his left antler in the same speed as he trailed a finger along his length.

He moaned and rolled his hips up, drawing a deep breath through his nose. And froze in his movements.

There was a fragrance lingering in a room that he didn’t smell often enough. Dominic drew in another deep breath through his nose. Without a doubt the smell of an onderste ready to mate; and not just any onderste.

Dominic opened his eyes and stared into his room. The light of his candle only lit up parts of his bed and most of his room lay in darkness. Nevertheless, Dominic sat up and squinted into the darkness.

He could make out a shadow in a corner that usually was void of shapes.

„Matthew?“

Chuckling came from the corner that Dominic was staring at. The suspicious shape sauntered towards the bed. „I have been wondering if you touch yourself when I’m not around.“

Matthew put his hands on the bed frame at Dominic’s feet and leant forward. His face was hidden beneath a black hood and a black shawl. He reached up and pulled both hood and shawl from his face, smirking.

„Don’t stop on my account, Dominic,“ he purred.

Dominic growled and reached out to grab Matthew’s collar. He pulled the assassin onto the bed and pressed their lips together. Matthew moaned, the sound going straight to Dominic’s length. Hands were tearing at Dominic’s shirt and pushing inside.

Dominic frowned at the feeling of cold leather and broke the kiss. He looked down at the black arms and hands. „Are you wearing gloves?“

„Need to hide my skin,“ Matthew replied and dragged his lips over Dominic’s chin.

„Not in this house,“ Dominic replied and reached down to pull Matthew’s hands above his head, tugging the gloves off.

„I arrived just before you and didn’t have the time to undress for you yet,“ Matthew whispered. He pushed Dominic back and crawled completely onto the bed, pushing off his boots with his feet in the process. He straddled Dominic and quickly discarded his shirt, tossing it off the bed.

Dominic shifted backwards until he could sat up against the wall behind his bed. He reached for the candle. „Let me look at you.“

„Can’t that wait until the morning?“ Matthew drawled. He pushed his hands back under Dominic’s shirt and pushed it higher.

Dominic shook his head. „I want to see your face first.“ He reached out with his free hand and put it into Matthew’s nape and pulled his head closer.

The marks had spread over the bridge of Matthew’s nose and his cheeks were covered in dark spots. In the flickering candle light, Dominic saw the spots running down the sides of Matthew’s throat and towards his shoulders. They lined Matthew’s collarbones and merged into a spotted line in the middle of his chest.

Dominic moved his hand to stroke along the spots on Matthew’s chest until he touched the trousers. „I wonder if your cock is spotted, too,“ Dominic purred.

„Not gonna tell,“ Matthew replied. He took the candle from Dominic’s hand and put it back onto the nightstand. „You’ll have to find out yourself in the morning. Now get out of your clothes before I start licking your antlers.“

Dominic gasped and tore his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He grabbed Matthew’s shoulders and turned them around, pushing his onderste against the mattress. „Get out of your trousers, Matthew.“

Matthew moaned and reached down, shifting out of his trousers while Dominic rolled out of the bed to get rid off his own trousers. Once done, Dominic grabbed Matthew’s trousers and pulled them off his feet. He stood next to Matthew, looking down at the man lying on his bed, basked in soft candle light.

For a moment, Dominic closed his eyes and inhaled Matthew’s scent. He felt his length hardening further and opened his eyes again. „You’re mine,“ he growled and crawled onto the bed.

Dominic put his hands on Matthew’s thighs and pushed the legs up while positioning himself between them. „Say it,“ he growled as he pushed into Matthew, moaning at the slick and warm feeling of _his_ onderste.

Matthew whined and arched his back. He pressed his heels into the mattress to give him more leverage and reached up to curl his fingers around Dominic’s antlers.

Dominic howled and thrust harder into Matthew, shifting his hands to grab Matthew’s hips. It had been too long since Matthew had payed him a visit, too long since Dominic had smelled the delicious fragrance of his onderste, too long since he had been able to thrust into a willing body.

And Matthew was willing. No matter what he growled outside of the bedroom, or how he hid his marks beneath layers of cloth, or how he still controlled his cycle using spells. Once in the safety of night and privacy, Matthew was just as voracious as Dominic was.

The privacy of Dominic’s bedroom also presented the only chance to hear Matthew acknowledge them.

Dominic felt his cock swelling, ready to come, Matthew’s hands still on his antlers and pushing him even closer. But it wasn’t enough tonight. He needed more than Matthew’s scent, the slick warmth of his body and the sounds of their mating. Tonight, he _needed_ that admission.

He let his head sink down, his antlers coming to rest on the pillow left and right of Matthew’s head. „Say it,“ Dominic gasped.

„Dominic,“ Matthew moaned and closed his eyes. He moved his hands from Dominic’s antlers to brush them through his hair and down Dominic’s back.

„Say it,“ Dominic repeated. „Admit you’re mine.“

Matthew opened his eyes, sparkling blue swallowed by the darkness of lust and turned his head to lick along Dominic’s antler. Dominic howled again, almost losing it despite resigning himself to not hearing what he needed to.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on just feeling and smelling and hearing Matthew, reminding himself that Matthew always came to Dominic on his own account. It had to be enough.

And just as his knot had swollen enough to lock him inside Matthew, Dominic felt moist lips and warm breath on his ear as words were whispered, „You are my soeverein.“

Dominic opened his eyes again to look at Matthew before he pressed their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Matthew’s mouth and moved one of his hands to stroke over Matthew’s erection. He felt Matthew clenching around him as both came.

 

Dominic woke, still buried in Matthew. He groaned and yawned, shifting carefully to not wake Matthew. Dominic slowly pushed himself higher until he could look down at Matthew’s body. The spotted line from his chest continued through the black pubic hair and along Matthew’s cock.

„You’ve gone soft,“ Matthew croaked. Without opening his eyes, he reached up at stroked one finger over Dominic’s antler.


End file.
